The Queens Apprentice (spoilers for season 3)
by fayehanna
Summary: After Emma brings Marian back to the future, Regina is furious and heartbroken. She considers for a moment taking out her heart so she can't feel the pain any more. But before she can she hears a mysterious lullaby in the woods. She never thought this would be the way she would lose her heart.(Rated M for later chapters also AU cuz I forgot no one can control Regina's heart, oops!)
1. Chapter 1

Regina felt her stomach tie up in knots as her chest grew tight with grief. How _foolish_ she had been in thinking she could be happy for an extended amount of time. She didn't deserve even the amount she had gotten from her time with Robin. She should have known it was going to come to an end eventually. She clutched her hand to her chest, briefly thinking about pulling her heart out and burying it out in the snow. It would be so much easier not to feel, not to care. And maybe to enact her revenge! But, she was still trying to be a better person so instead of lashing out on the incipit moron, Emma, she decided to walk. And walk she did. She was somewhere in the forest when she realized she hadn't felt her feet in a while and yet she kept walking. Regina had waited until she was sure that no one was following her before she let the tears fall, and as they fell she felt her face get very cold, almost to the point of freezing the moisture to her face. The Queen was beginning to worry she might be getting close to the town line when she heard the most beautiful music coming from behind her. She couldn't describe it but she felt a connection to it. The music was sad, but strong. She needed to be closer to it. Her feet seemed to move without a connection to her brain as she drew nearer to the haunting lullaby. As she got closer the music thundered in her ears, so loud she wanted to cover herself to shield the invading noise. And then, as quickly as it began, it stopped. Regina whirled around trying in vain to find the source. She went to take another step when she realized her feet were stuck. A large block of ice began to form at her feet and slowly made it's way up her body. She tried to cry out in fear but she was unable to find her voice. As she flicked her wrist to conjure a fireball the ice wrapped itself around her hands, stopping the movement before it began. She tried to poof herself home but found she was unable to. She was trapped. Trapped alone in the woods as the glacier made its way around her body, tightly binding her in a frozen prison. The ice had wound its way all the way to the top of her head and she feared she wouldn't be able to breath shortly. Suddenly, a hole began to form in the ice, near her stomach. The hole grew larger until her stomach and chest where free to move. She was terrified and helpless as the shadows moved around her, closing in on her quickly. She tried one last time to teleport herself somewhere safe but the ice kept her firmly in place. The last of her efforts left her tired and before she could see her attacker Regina blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry padded upstairs to his mothers room. Emma and Mary Margaret had made him stay with them overnight after no one was able to find Regina. He wanted to believe that she wouldn't try to get revenge on Emma but he couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that she wouldn't be able to leave behind her old ways without someone in her life to keep her sane. She needed him right now and he'd be damned if he left Emma keep him from her one more night. He knew she'd be home by now, he just knew it. Mary Margaret had driven him over to the manor bright and early. Emma was still too scared to come around, fearing that Regina might still be seeking revenge on her.

"Mom!" Henry yelled winding the corner in the hallway and nearing her room. He knew she didn't like anyone to see her before she had done her hair and makeup so he made MM stay downstairs as he bolted to be by his mothers side, "Mom, are you in here?!" Henry opened his mother's bedroom door to find her lying face down and fully clothed in her outfit from the day before. She hadn't even made it under the sheets! Henry knew that sometimes adults would drink if they were upset or celebrating so he immediately thought that was what was happening to Regina, "Mom… Get up! You okay? You gotta talk to someone..." He said, nudging her arm slightly. She was cold, too cold. Henry screamed. He knew what cold bodies meant. Cold bodies meant dead. The ground came rushing up to him as he lost his breakfast Emma had forced him to eat. _Emma._ This was all her fault. MM had ran up the stairs the second the strangled cry came from his lips. She lifted him away from the mess that he had made and pulled him back towards the door.

"Henry, what's wrong?! What did _she_ do to you?" MM cried, holding him by his arms and searching his face with her eyes.

"She didn't _do_ anything! She's de….dead. My mom is DEAD!" He screamed in her face, hating that she dared assume Regina had done something wrong.

"Get….Out…"

Henry and MM's head snapped back to the bed. Regina was still laying face down but her eyes were all scrunched up as if she was in immense pain.

"Mom!" Henry squealed, elated to find he was wrong. He immediately ran to the beds direction, looking to throw his arms around her when a purple barrier suddenly stopped him in his tracks. He stared through the barrier, hurt and pain and tears marred his young face, "Why…?"

"She's weak, " Regina breathed labouriously, "I can't keep her at bay much longer though…. Sh-" She grasped her chest and screamed, "SHE HAS IT. GET OUT!" Purple smoke captured Henry and MM and before they knew it, they reappeared in MM's loft apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

After the purple smoke cleared carrying MM and Henry to safety, _she_ appeared. Laughing at Regina as she squirmed on the bed, clutching her chest in agony.

"I don't know how you disobeyed me, I know these things are supposed to be foolproof. But mark my words, if you find a way to disobey me again, I will _finish _you. _And_ your boy. Now, come! We have so much work to do, my little pet." Regina found herself sitting up and following the evil woman, much to her own despair. What she wouldn't give to throw a fireball right at the back of her cocky little, "You know I can sense your intentions, right? I know you want your fire, Your Highness. But unfortunately, your fire is _my _fire now." Regina just growled in response as she followed the woman out of her house. "Now… What shall we have you destroy first? What about the place that it happened at? Yes," the woman purred, running a finger down Regina's face, "destroy that place that all the commoners eat at. Spare no one." And with that, the woman was gone. She disappeared into a blink of small ice crystals that fell to the ground where she stood. Leaving Regina alone to attempt to fight the command. She wanted to fight it, she didn't want to destroy anything, she wanted to be _good_. She stood, seemingly stuck to her spot as her body swayed forward. Her body, not her mind, wanted to cause the destruction the woman had ordered and as much as she wished it, she could not disobey.

She rounded on Grannys diner, praying no one was inside yet. She knew the widow Lucas would be there, making coffee and getting ready for the day. She prayed she was alone, and that she would make it. She wondered how far out of bounds she could go with her orders. She was told to spare no one but, what if there was some sort of warning to get them away from the diner? She was still about a hundred yards away from the diner when she decided to try it. She threw a small fireball at the window as hard as she could. Hoping it would cause enough of a commotion to scare whoever it was out the back. She heard people screaming which told her there were people there. Hopefully MM hadn't taken Henry to the diner after their interaction in the morning. Regina tried to stop herself from walking, to give the people more time to get out the back but the moment she did she felt a searing pain in her chest until her legs forced her to comply.

Regina saw people running from the back of the diner into the alleyway and was pleased with herself, she was able to disobey by bending the rules a bit. Now, hopefully everyone had left and she could do her bidding without actually hurting anyone. As Regina stomped up the stairs she was nearly grinning, pleased with herself that she had bent the rules and it didn't result in pain of anyone. She opened the door, thinking about how she was going to help Granny rebuild the diner after all this was over when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a shotgun being cocked.

"Listen here, girl! I know you're grieving, but the people of StoryBrook had nothing to do with it! I know you can do better than this!" Granny Lucas stood there, defiant as ever. A captain bound to go down with the ship.

"I don't want….arrrgh" Regina shouted gripping her chest as fire flamed all about her, destroying the booths and clearing a path right to Granny. "**_GOOD!_**I want!" Regina couldn't make any more words come out of her mouth, no matter how hard she tried. Tears were streaming down her face as the fire engulfed most of the diner. Regina feared that neither she nor Granny would be able to make it out in time. Grannys green eyes met Regina's deep brown and for a moment, Granny recognized the grief swirling there. In that moment, Granny knew that Regina wasn't acting of her own accord, something fishy was happening.

"Regina…. Are you?" Granny lowered the shotgun for one brief moment, cocking her head to the side as she tried to examine Regina. Regina tried, desperately to answer. To tell Granny that she cared about her, that she might even love her, to tell Granny to shoot her dead to stop her from hurting anyone else but all that came out was an animalistic howl and a flick of her wrist. She had broken Grannys neck.

Regina felt hot tears rolling down her face as she threw a few more fireballs around the shop. She wanted to stay in there, stay in the fire and let it consume her so she could die with the grief of what she had just done. Granny was one of few in the town who didn't glower at her every chance she got, who didn't treat her as if she was scum. How could she live with herself knowing that she had killed the Widow Lucas?

Just when Regina thought her grief was worse than it could ever be, the windows of the diner blew out, revealing a terrified Henry and MM staring at her from the sidewalk. They were both paralyzed with grief. If Henry was closer he would be able to see the shame and self hatred that painted Regina's face but instead all he saw was the Evil Queen kill a kind old lady. The moment seemed to freeze. Nothing moved, even the roar of the flames seemed to stop for a moment as Henry met his adoptive mothers eyes. From where he was standing, the flames licked around Regina's face and it looked like she was smiling her sadistic Evil Queen smile. If he had been closer however, he would see the grimace of pain as she clutched her chest. Desperate to disobey the orders she had been given.

**SPARE NO ONE!**The voice thundered in Reginas ears. She was fighting it. She wouldn't kill her own son, she wouldn't. Her whole body was convulsing violently as she tried to flout her orders.

"Rrrruuuuuunnnnn!" Regina was able to growl out through gritted teeth before she leapt out the windows at the frightened pair. MM was used to seeing Regina in violent rages, but this was nothing like she'd ever witnessed before. MM quickly scooped up Henry and took off running towards her car. She was able to throw Henry into the passenger seat as she started the car. MM quickly slid into the drivers seat and sped down the street. A fireball came crashing by them, hitting MM's side mirror. The Princess knew that Regina was an excellent aim and there was no way she would have missed if she was intending to cause damage. She could have easily hit the exhaust or even the gas tank if she really wanted them dead. MM looked over at Henry tenderly, he was still sobbing though it appeared no more tears were coming. He was very clearly in shock and MM needed to get him back home to Emma. Emma would know how to comfort him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina threw the final fireball at the mirror as she watched MM and Henry speed away. She was thankful for the Charming idiot for being able to get her son out of the way of danger so quickly. Regina rolled her head back and let out a sob for the destruction she had caused so early in the morning. So much for being good, so much for her son loving her…

**Come back to me**

And without thinking of where she was teleporting, Regina disappeared into a purple smoke.

Regina didn't know where she was at when she arrived there. She just focused on the womans voice to find where she needed to go. The queen looked around to find herself in a cage, and cold. Very cold. She could tell by her surroundings that she was in a basement with stares directly in front of her icy dungeon.

"Miss Mills! You really need to learn how to follow orders!" The woman stepped down the stairs delicately, wearing nothing but white.

"And you need to get the hell out of town before I kill you!" Regina snarled back, "who the hell are you, anyways?"

"You really haven't figured it out by now?" The woman sneered as she gripped Regina's blackened heart, "I'm the Snow Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Some language in this very short chapter. More to come (possibly tonight!)

"Why are you doing this to me?" Regina growled at the Snow Queen, "I don't remember ever even coming in contact with you! What could I have done to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything," The Snow Queen almost looked sad as she looked away from Regina, "But I'm doing what MUST be done!"

"Why though? Why me? What have I done? I'm trying to be good, why don't I deserve happiness?!" Regina's lips trembled as she practically begged for an answer. She had finally found a happiness that didn't involve killing people and this bitch had to come and ruin it.

"As I previously stated, you have done nothing. This has nothing to do with you. This is nothing personal, sweetie. It's just business." The Snow Queen was done talking about this, she needed to steel her reserve and finish what she had started, "I'm not going to let you get out of this, Regina. I _need _you to do this. I cannot fail again!" Her voice had a hint of desperation at the end that touched Regina, she knew that kind of desperate plea. She'd seen the same look of crazed derangement in her eyes back when she was the Evil Queen.

"Listen," Regina began, standing and trying to keep a wide, inviting stance, "you still have a chance here. This land is different from where you're from. We can help you, whatever your problems are, there are people here who can help you. Why don't you start by telling me your name?" The Snow Queen seemed to soften for a minute, her long blonde hair had fallen into her crystal blue eyes. In that moment, Regina realized how beautiful she really was. She had a long, gauzey white dress that fell past her ankles and her soft blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She looked like someone who hadn't looked in the mirror in a long while, messy and unkempt, but still beautiful under it all.

"My name?" The Snow Queen seemed confused, no one had asked her name in… centuries? "It… It _was_ Gerda. She took that from me too." Regina leaned forward, intrigued.

"Gerda, who took your name from you? Tell me what we can do to stop this." Regina was proud of herself. Maybe hanging out with those idiots for so long in Neverland _had_ turned her into a people person after all!

"Enough!" The Snow Queen was back and Gerda had gone back into her shell, "I have big plans for you, Majesty! You'll do well to hold your tongue and do as I say, without question!" And with a flourish to show Regina how serious she was, the Snow Queen squeezed her heart dangerously close to ash. Regina crumpled down to the ground, furious that she'd gotten so close only to have it end in pain. But she had made a crack in the woman's armor, maybe she could get deeper into her psyche before she was forced to kill again.


End file.
